1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to permanent locking devices for compartments, and more particularly to a permanent locking device suitable for closing and locking the open end of a mausoleum crypt.
2. Description of Prior Art
Storage of caskets in mausoleum crypts has become a necessity in recent years. Two reasons for the necessity of mausoleums are 1) a shortage of available space for below ground burials in most cemeteries, and 2) the prohibition of cremation by some religions, as well as the choice not to be cremated by some individuals and family members.
Mausoleums are building structures, typically built of cement, that are comprised of individual interior crypts. The crypts are compartments for the storage of caskets within the mausoleum that have one open end, and usually they are integrally formed with the walls and floor of the mausoleum. The use of mausoleums solves the land shortage problem without resorting to cremation. There is, however, a serious problem with the use of mausoleum crypts that is becoming more widespread. This problem is the destruction of crypts and the theft of the crypt contents. It is a problem due to the typical method of closing and sealing the open ends of the crypts in the mausoleums.
A common way of closing and sealing the open end is simply with a plastic plate, and a sealing compound. Another common way is with a plate cemented into place, or more simply, just cementing in the opening with no plate. After the plate is in place or the opening is cemented over, usually a decorative faceplate or shutter slab, often of marble, is hung over the closed end or ends using various fasteners. This type of arrangement, however, allows the crypt to be broken into with commonly available tools, as no locking mechanism is used on the crypt itself. As such, there is a need for a cost efficient and simple to install device that closes and permanently locks the open ends of the crypts.
A number of permanent locking mechanisms for covering and locking the open ends of burial vaults have been suggested. These locking mechanisms, however, have the following problems:
1. The locking members remain connected to the actuating means after the device is in the locked position. This arrangement has the following consequences: PA0 2. The actuating means or the handle/stem etc. often remain externally accessible. Even if the actuating means have been disabled, this arrangement can create the expectation in the potential vandal that the lock is potentially unlockable. Another problem with an external handle/stem etc. specific to mausoleum crypts is the inability to hang a face plate flush against the sealed crypts.
a) the requirement that the actuating mechanism needs to be disabled after locking which can result in a complicated design and therefore higher cost; PA1 b) the potential for the supposedly disabled actuating means to be enabled through tampering and/or force resulting in unlocking; and PA1 c) the potential uncertainty to the installer as to whether the actuating means has been disabled or not. PA1 a) to prevent break ins and theft of crypt contents; PA1 b) to provide for a locking device that is permanent through the disconnection of the locking members from the actuating means after the device is in place thus making it impossible to retract the locking members; PA1 c) to provide a locking device that prevents tampering or attempts at break-ins due to the lack of visible external parts; PA1 d) to provide for economical manufacture with a minimum of parts; PA1 e) to provide for simple installation of the crypt lock; PA1 f) to provide for a clean installation that leaves no mess in the mausoleum.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,125,626 discloses a permanent locking mechanism that utilizes a ratchet and pawl system to disable the actuating means which remains accessible. With this arrangement there is the potential for the pawl to break with the application of enough force to the pawl through the accessible actuating means.
U.S. Pat No. 1,122,550 discloses a vault lock door that permanently locks the locking members through the disablement of the stem connected to the actuating means with a wedge surrounding the stem. Here the stem is accessible for tampering, and the locking members are still connected to the actuating means.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,906,318 discloses a grave vault with a locking end that permanently locks the locking members through the use of a spring activated latch on one of the locking members that prevents the movement of the locking members. Again, the stem connected to the actuating mechanism is left accessible, and the locking members are still connected to the actuating means.
U.S. Pat. No. 892,458 discloses a burial vault lock that is permanently locked by the combination of 1. a pawl engaging a ratchet disk, thus disabling the actuating mechanism of the ratchet disk, and 2. cement poured into the locking mechanism. Again, the pawl could be disabled through the use of force on the accessible actuating means.
The current invention circumvents the issue of tampering and break ins because the actuating means do not remain connected to the locking members after the locking members are in the locked position. In addition, after locking, the actuating means are not externally accessible.